


Alien and Predator Theory

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King
Summary: No Comment





	Alien and Predator Theory

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE ALIEN AND PREDATOR MOVIES ALONG WITH THEIR PREQUEL OR POSSIBLE FUTURE FILMS

**WELCOME BACK EVERYONE. THIS THEORY I'M POSTING IS ABOUT THE WHOLE ALIEN AND PREDATOR UNIVERSE. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS TYPE OF PROJECT WAS DONE BEFORE, BUT I'M GONNA GIVE IT A SHOT.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE :D**

**NOW LET'S START WITH THE ALIEN UNIVERSE.**

Everyone knows that the film, "Prometheus", was a prequel to the whole Alien trilogy. After watching the prequel and the first, I made some comparisons.

When the starship Nostromos landed on some random planet, the crew were recieving message. I believe that message was a warning from one of the surviving crew members of the starship Prometheus that came before everyone else telling them to not go to this planet. Of course there was transmission problems.

The three explorers enter the crashed space craft, which was the same one that Prometheus hit. They find the control room and in the middle is the pilot's chair. They noticed that there was a hole in the suit. It would mean that the Engineer was infected. However, that part of the story was inaccurate.

One of the explorers goes down to the next room alone (which was the worst idea ever of all time) and finds it full of those egg things.

I bet you're wondering how they end up in there.

Here are some possibilities:

1) In the original, the Engineer could've got infected without realising it and while piloting the ship, the alien xenomorph comes out of the body killing the pilot and forces the ship to crash on the unknown planet.

2) The alien xenomorph managed to survive from the crash, change its sex (like in "Jurrasic Park") and lay a lot of eggs. Either that or the eggs were already there and something bad happen while piolting.

3) In "Prometheus",something comes out of the dead Engineer, which will be the alien xenomorph, and decides to go to the crashed space ship so that there will more room to lay eggs in the very room where the crew of the Nostromos will find.

But the question is, what happen to the xenomorph queen? Did it move somewhere else or died while trying to find food?

I guess we'll never know.

**THAT ENDS MY THEORY OF THE ALIEN TRILOGY, NOW LETS MOVE TO "PREDATOR".**

In the original films of "Predator", those hunters use any place that has heat climate. But there are two things that don't make sense.

1) These hunters use their masks to check and do a lot of things including translating any language. But once it's off, they're able to talk like us in a creepy way.

2) Like "Alien vs Predator", the cop kills the hunter and recieves a weapon from its friends but it was just an old flintlock pistol.

(Okay that one wasn't much of a theory, more like an opinion. Sorry. Here's the real theory)

Since the Predators traveled a lot, they propably made contact with the Engineers and made some trades with each other. I bet that one of their trades was the Engineer's xenomorph experiments.

So what if the Engineers caught wind that the Predators were using the stuff they traded and used on the human race? They either got two choices:

A) Find the Hunter's home world and beat their asses

or

B) Destroy the human race

Obviously they went with option B, and that's when things went south.

Speaking of which. Why would the Predators care if the xenomorphs spread around the Earth? They had a choice to get out of dodge, go to another innocent planet and start their games all over again.

I guess will never know either.

**THAT ENDS MY THEORY HERE. I HOPE I WAS MORE THORROW THAN MY LAST ONE.**

**SEE YEAH NEXT TIME.**


End file.
